A dangerous green fire
by Fireblack
Summary: A Yueres Barnabas tan solo queria un año tranquilo en su nuevo colegio Hogwarts, pero al ser la amiga del niño que vivio contra Voldemort sera un poco dificil para ella
1. Chapter 1

**_Mi primer Fic sobre harry potter que emocionada estoy, espero que les guste :3, dejen un review si les gusta._**

* * *

Suspiro derrotada, no podía replicar contra su padre, tan terca como los muggles, aunque ella es de sangre pura, su padre había explotado literalmente de emoción cuando vio la carta de Hogwarts en sus manos.

_ Mansión en la montaña_

_ España_

_Montañas Teide_

El sobre pesaba bastante y estaba hecho de pergamino. No tenía sello, pero cuando le dio la vuelta pudo ver un sello de lacre negro con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_  
_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_  
_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_  
_Internacional de Magos)._  
_ Querida señorita Barnabas:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia,__Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.__ Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Directora adjunta_

Eso le recordó, mañana sera 1 de septiembre y aun no tenia sus cosas, apenas era las 4 de la tarde, tenia que llamar a su padre para ir al callejón Diagon y comprar su material, en su cama había otro pergamino, lo cogió y leyó.

_UNIFORME_  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la auto protección, Quentin Trimble.

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_  
1 varita.  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón.  
Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Eran muchas cosas, suspiro frustrada, el chirrido de su puerta le hizo levantar su mirada y ahí estaba su padre, Cornelius Barnabas, un hombre alto aun en la juventud parecía, su cabello era color castaño claro, lo tenia siempre rebelde ojos color azules como el mar, siempre transmitían amabilidad y diversión a la vez, siempre creyó que el debería ser serio y maduro pero no, siempre se comportaba como un adolescente muggle, el siempre vestia camisas de botón color vino tinto remangada hasta el codo, pantalones negro y botines negros también.

-Hola padre,¿como estas?-pregunto ella.

-¡Pues claro que feliz!, mi linda brujita estará donde yo estudie-Dijo su padre feliz se acerco y la levanto en sus brazos hasta frotar su mejilla contra la de su hija, ella no replico sobre la acción pero no hizo ninguna mueca de felicidad

-¿Creí que madre me inscribiría en Beauxbatons?-dijo confundida ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Bueno al parecer la carta llego primero-Dijo bajándola feliz-Oye ponte tu mejor suéter, nos vamos.-anuncio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A donde vamos?-cuestiono ella suspicaz. la ultima vez que su padre se la había llevado de aventura y como consecuencia su madre la haba castigado por 1 mes.

-Al callejón Diagon, tendremos que comprar todo tu material-Admitió su padre, ella asintió se puso un suéter café oscuro, combinaba con su vestido azul fuerte, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, aunque ella no le gustaba utilizar ese tipo de ropa tenia que ponérselos para hacer feliz a su madre, y por ultimo sus botas negras.

Su padre y ella habían utilizado polvos Flue y como por arte de magia aparecieron en un callejón, estaba lleno de brujas, y hechiceros tuvo que darle la mano a su padre para no perderse, primero fueron a gringotts a sacar dinero, su padre saco lo suficientemente dinero para si comprar todo, primero tuvieron que comprar las túnicas, ella quiso pantalones cortos ya que no le gusta las faldas, despues fueron a los libros pero habia demasiada gente.

-Rayos hay demasiada gente-Mascullo su padre-Linda porque no vas A Olivander a conseguir tu varita luego regresas-Sugirió su padre, ella asintio, recibió el dinero y se fue directo hacia Olivanders, al entra a la tienda tuvo que atrapar un florero, busco al causante del florero volador.

Tan sólo un muchacho de su edad, cabello negro rebelde, ojos verdes escondidos por unos anteojos rotos tambien noto el dueño de la tienda.

-Al parecer esa no-Murmuró el dueño-Ah la hija de los Barnabas, es un gusto conocerte.

Ella tan solo asintio en modo saludo,y dejo el florero en una mesa cercana.

-Enseguida regreso traeré su varita señorita y a usted tambien joven-Anuncio y se adentro en todas las cajas de las varitas.

-Oye, Lo siento por lo del florero-Dijo nervioso-Es mi primera varita.

-No pasa nada lo entiendo-Dijo sonriendo,se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que ella lo corto-¿Cual es tu nombre?

El niño titubeo un poco al responder la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Harry potter ¿Y el tuyo?

-Yueres Barnabas.

Ahora Harry pensó que si le quedaba el nombre, su cabello azul eléctrico ondulado y ojos verdes como el jade.

-Y ¿Entraras a Hogwarts Harry?-Pregunto Yueres curiosa.

-Claro es mi primer año-dijo harry feliz.

-Pues que suerte, también es mi primer año-Sonrió ella-Oye¿ vinisteis solo o con tus padres?

Harry no contesto si no bajo la mirada, Yueres noto los ojo tristes de harry hasta que lo comprendió, el habia perdido sus padres y en una temprana edad.

-Lo siento mucho harry no quería hacerte recodar-Yue trato de disculparse pero harry negó la cabeza sonriendo.

-No pasa nada, no lo sabias

El dueño Olivander volvió con dos cajas, saco la primera varita y se la entrego a Harry, abrió la otra y se la dio a Yueres, los jóvenes se miraron confundido de que hacer, Luego cambiaron de varitas, cuando harry toco la otra varita un extraño viento levanto su cabello, Harry había sentido una descarga eléctrica en toda su espinal dorsal, y supo que esa varita justo en su mano era la indicada,Yueres miraba su varita y la agito, una flama verde salio y floto alrededor suyo hasta regresa a la varita.

-¿De que esta hecha?-pregunto Yue curiosa.

- Mide 29 centímetros, su madera es de roble, su núcleo es la sangre de un cola cuerno Húngaro-Yueres abrió los ojos sorprendida,se imagino como brujas y hechiceros trataron conseguir la sangre, miro con mas detalle el mango de la varita, el cuerpo de un dragón rodeaba todo el mango, Yueres le encanto el detalle, ella pago la varita junto con harry y salieron.

-Espero volver a verte Harry, tengo que ir con mi padre-Dijo Yueres sonriendo.

-Fue un placer Yue,Adiós-Se despidlio, Yueres camino hasta la tienda de libros, al entrar estaba aun lleno no podía encontrar su padre, tuvo que gatear entre las piernas de todos hasta divisar una melena castaña rebelde, se levanto y camino hacia esa melena, pero choco contra una la espalda de alguien, la persona volteo y Yue pudo ver mejor su aspecto, cabello entre rubio y plateado, fríos ojos grises, en todo su cuerpo vestía negro,pantalón camisa túnica hasta los guantes.

-Ten mucho cuidado, niña-Espeto con frialdad, ella tan solo lanzo una mirada arrogante y siguió caminando, después vio que su padre tenia todos libros flotando a su lado, miraba serio a la recepcionista ¿que habrá pasado?

-Padre¿ sucede algo?-Pregunto ella su padre se volteo hacia su hija y sonrió.

-No pasa nada brujita, es solo que...-dio una mirada de fastidio a la recepcionista- hubo unos problemas, ya tenemos tus túnicas libros, lo de mas,vamos a casa-dijo apareciendo unas bolsas llenas de túnicas y el material.

-Padre nos falta mi mascota-Le recordó Yueres.

Con fuerza Yueres arrastro su padre a una cercana tienda donde habia lechuzas ,sapos gatos cualquier tipo de animal para la a escuela, entraron, su padre se fue hablar con el dueño comprar el mas barato mascota, Yueres miraba a los animales buscando al perfecto, los gatos no le gustaba mucho siempre soltaba pelo, los sapos le daba asco siempre brincando y con su piel verdosa lleno de granos, ella sacudió su cabeza para sacarse las imágenes perturbadoras sobre ranas o sapos, no le molestaba una lechuza pero todos llevarían una, ahí lo vio,un extraño color negro con destellos azules, pico color amarillo ámbar, Ojos color grises fuerte, garras como navajas, Auren se acerco y vio que el ave tenia una cadena en su pata izquierda, el letrero decía que era un capall el ultimo de su especie, decía que era casi el hermano lejano del fénix, pero este no se regeneraba a un pequeño polluelo se hacia mucho mas hermoso, ella trato de acariciarlo pero el le picoteo la mano, ella se sobo la mano adolorida y lo decidió el capall seria su mascota.

-¿Ya la escogiste?-pregunto su padre detrás de ella, ello lo miro y apunto al ave-¿Esta segura cariño? se ve feroz.

-No pasa nada-Negó con la cabeza, su padre se encogió de hombro, a veces no entendía a su propia hija, el pago al ave que le costo caro pero el dueño de la tienda le habia regalado una guante hasta el codo de cuero grueso, era para que as garras del ave no la lastimaran, al fin con un hechizo de su padre llegaron a la casa.

-¿Donde estaban?-cuestiono una voz femenina, era dura y firme si una pizca de amabilidad, Yueres levanto la mirada y en las escaleras estaba su madre, piel blanca de porcelana, labio rojos como la sangre, cabello ondulado castaño oscuro, ojos de color azul fríos, su madre Andromeda siempre usaba vestido largos casi negros, con tacones algos para darle un poco de elegancia.

-Fuimos al callejón diagonal querida-Explico su padre- Tan solo compramos el material par a Hogwarts.

-Mi hija no ira a ese colegio-Sentencio ella bajando el ultimo escalón y acercándose a su esposo-Ella ira a Beauxbutons.

-Pues lo siento por no estar de acuerdo andromeda-Dijo con seriedad-Pero mi hija estará en Hogwarts.

Una elfa llamada Pinky casi de colar rosa pálido, se habia acercado silenciosamente y tiro de la falda de Yueres, ella la miro, la elfa señalo su cuarto, Yueres asintio, Pinky la estaba alejando de la fuerte discusión de sus padres, Desde que la magia empezó a brotar de sus manos su madre habia decidido que ella iría a la academia Beauxbatons, pero su padre se opuso ante esa idea, Cuando entro a su cuarto se sentó en su cama,Pinky traía las cosas de ella con la ayuda de otros dos elfos, Yueres confiaba infinitamente a Pinly podía decirle todo si estaba triste, feliz o otras preguntas personales, Su madre le habia restringido no hacer amistades con los elfos de la mansión, pero su padre la habia convencido que si podía.

Ella vio que uno de los elfos traía al capall negro, este estaba aleteando sus alas agitado ante el nuevo ambiente, Ella rápido se puso el guante de cuero, lo ajusto en su brazo, ordeno con un gesto con lo bajaran, acerco su mano a la cerradura, cuando la abrió el capall se abalanzo a su brazo pero con el pico si no con las garras, yueres tan solo sintió el suave plumaje de la ave exótica en su cara, El ave estaba ronroneando feliz,al parecer el ave le agradaba

-¿Y como lo llamara señorita?-pregunto Pinky.

-Bueno ahora se que es macho-Dijo, pensando a la vez-Creo que se podría llamar Dreuw.

-Un bueno nombre señorita-Aplaudio juguetona Pinky-Pero creo que ya es hora de dormir.

Yueres asintio y se cambio a una pantalon de seda azul y igual que el pantalon, Dreuw se habia hecho bolita encima de una almohada a lado de su neuva ama, Yueres tan solo soño tener un año interesante en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segundo capitulo, casi me diste un para cardíaco MMDD al ver tu review pero de felicidad, ya que creí que sera umm... lento en los reviews, pero no es un slash, pero se me ocurrió eso lo de Oc asi que si, espero que te guste y a los demás, como siempre Harry potter no es mio Si no de Rowling si lo fuera...Dobby no moriría._**

* * *

Se sentía nerviosa, lo sentía al estar temblando, su padre y ella estaba en la estación 9 tres cuartos, aun no llegaba el tren y casi toda la estación estaba vacía, ella tenia puestos unos jeans con una blusa negra de manga corta y unos converse negros-un detalle de su padre del mundo muggle-, en su brazo derecho tenia su guante especial, su padre vestía como ayer pero tenia su saco negro, su ave Dreuw, estaba en su hombro izquierdo ya que el ave estaba demasiado nerviosa por el cambio de imagen.

-¿Porque tan nerviosa brujita?-pregunto curioso.

-No estoy nerviosa- espeto ella

-Querida- dijo acuclillando se a su altura- te conozco muy bien eres mi hija, y se que estas nerviosa por estar mordiente el labio.-A veces odiaba a su padre por saber mucho y si se habia estado mordiendo el labio-¿Porque tan nerviosa?

-Porque...tengo miedo-Hablo bajo-que los demás se rían de mi.

-¿De que?

-Por mi cabello y mis ojos-se apunto a si misma-No quiero ser la burla del colegio.

-Mi linda brujita-Dijo Cornelius poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de su hija-No tienes nada que temer, tu eres una Barnabas, y si alguien hace burlas de tu cabello o ojos, has que tu ave les arranque los ojos.

Yueres rió leve-Creo que tienes razón

-Esa es mi brujita-Dijo revolviendole sus cabellos, el silbido del tren hizo que se levantara Cornelius, cuando el tren estuvo enfrente de ellos, un trabajador ya habia subido sus cosas, pero Dreuw se habia escondido en su cabello para que nadie lo viera, Cornelius le dio un beso en la frente.

-_No importa en que casa estés, estaré orgulloso de ti._

Esas eran la únicas palabras de su padre cuando desapareció entre la multitud que se habia empezado a crear, ella se subió al tren y busco el primer compartimiento vació, entro y se sentó, Dreuw salio de su cabello e inspeccionó el lugar observando si era seguro para el y su ama,luego se puso en su rodilla y la miro, Yueres sonrió y le acaricio su cabeza, escuchando un ronroneo de su mascota,Miro por la ventana, a través de su reflejo. Aún no había partido el tren, pero ya llevaba rato instalada en aquel rincón del compartimiento, se escucho abrir la puerta, se giro y vio...

-¡Harry!-Dijo feliz Yue al ver su amigo del callejón, Harry le sonrió nervioso, Yueres lo miro confundida, estaba nervioso ¿De que?, escucho el bufido de Dreuw, por alguna razón, esta estaba colgado de boca abajo sujetado con sus patas en un tubo cercano y miraba a harry de forma espeluznante.

-Tranquilo Dreuw, Harry es un amigo-Dijo Yueres aun sin levantarse, Dreuw miro a su ama luego a Harry se bajo y cayo como un gato en sus patas luego brinco hacia su ama y cayo perfectamente en brazo con el guante,Harry suspiro aliviado por no ser atacado por la mascota de Yueres, se sentó a lado suyo y empezaron a platicar.

* * *

Ya habia pasado 35 minutos desde que el tren partió, Harry le habia platicado sobre su horrible familia como eran con el, Yueres se lo habia imaginado todo un niño gordo de cabello café oscuro y gordo, igual que su padre pero este tendría el cabello rubio pero la mama tendría que ser mas delgada y de cabello café oscuro, se escucho la puerta abrirse y los vieron a un niño de cabello rojo fuerte con peca en sus mejillas.

-Disculpa ¿Les importan?-pregunto tímido-El tren esta lleno.

-Adelante-Dijo Harry, Yueres asintio pero habia sujetado a Dreuw de la cola antes de que se lanzara al chico pecoso.

-Linda mascota-Alago el al sentarse enfrente de los 2.

-Gracias

-Oye ¿asi es tu cabello?-pregunto curioso.

-¿Naturalmente?

EL pecoso asintio

-Si, mis padres decían que era una bruja especial-Explico-pero no tengo nada de especial tan solo magia-Encogiéndose de hombros.

Los 3 rieron ante la broma de Yue.

-Me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley-Se presento el pecoso.

-Yueres Barnabas.

-Soy Harry,harry potter.

Ron abrió la boca sorprendido, no podía creerlo enfrente de el sentado estaba el niño que sobrevivió y no pudo resistirse en preguntar.

-Entonces ¿es cierto?-pregunto- En serio tienes la..la-Ron no sabia como decirlo a si que se apunto la frente inseguro si fuera un insulto.

-¿La que?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yue y Harry.

-La cicatriz-dijo en susurro Ron como si eso al decirlo fuera como una grosería.

-Ah si-afirmo Harry se quito el copete de su frente y ahí estaba la cicatriz casi en forma de rayo, Yue se habia inclinado para apreciarla mejor.

-Excelente-menciono asombrado haciendo reír a Yue y Harry, Un carrito se asomo por la puerta y una señora de cabello gris se asomo.

-¿Quieren algo del carrito?-pregunto amable.

-No gracias- Ron se negó y alzo una extraña comida envolvida en plástico-Traje algo.

-No Gracias-se negó amablemente Yue,pero el graznido de protesta de Dreuw hizo que ella le chitara.

Harry al ver que ron no tenia para que comer y que el tenia hambre decidió comprar para los 3.

-Lo quiero todo-Dijo Harry buscando en su bolsa y saco un puño de monedas, Yueres no se emociono, estaba feliz por el ofrecimiento de su amigo, en la otra mano Ron estaba anonado ante tanto dinero.

* * *

-Así que...¿Todos los sabores del mundo?-cuestiono a Yue a ron.

Yueres le habia ayudado a Harry a poner todos los dulces en medio de los 2 y asi compartirlo entre los 3, Dreuw se estaba comiendo la carne seca de ron ya que se estaba comiendo unas gomitas, pero tambien de porque estaba comiendo l carne es para que pusieron su atención en la carne que en la rata de ron, Dreuw estaba en el hombro de Yueres comiendo su pedazo de de carne con una pata, Yueres se habia comido unos pastelillos la magia era que te cambiaban de color los dientes el color del pastelillo y como eran mora sus dientes estaban en un morado fuerte, luego agarro una bolsa de grageas pero habia escuchado la advertencia de Ron que eran de todos los sabores.

—. Cuando dice_,todos los sabores»,_ es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

Harry y Yue hicieron muecas de disgusto, Yueres no quería ninguno de esos sabores, agarro una roja.

-Esa podría de fresa o de sangre-informo ron con la boca llena, Yueres miro el pequeño dulce rojo, o era de una fruta roja o el liquido vital de su cuerpo,, se encongio de hombros se la metió en la boca empezó a morderlo, pero luego al escupió.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto inseguro Harry.

-Nunca creí que la sangre fuera tan mala-Comento Yueres escupiendo el sabor en la alfombra, Ron se rio con la boca llena igual que harry pero se la tapaba con la mano, Yueres los miro molesta pero sus risas la contagio.

-Ahora es tu turno Harry-Reto Yueres al niño azabache, harry lo acepto seguro y empezaron a comer una por una, Harry Y Yueres habían encontrado sabores interesantes, Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos 73 serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

-Ranas de chocolate-Dijo Harry al agarra un empaca azul-¿Son de verdad?

-Es un hechizo-Explico Ron.

-Lo mas importante son las tarjetas-añadió Yueres comiendo una serpiente de gomita-Cada paquete tiene una bruja o un mago famoso.

-Yo tengo unas 500-comento Ron.

Cuando Harry abrió el paquete una rana brinco hacia la ventana, Dreuw como un depredador se lanzo hacia la rana y la atrapo entre sus garras y se lo comio.

-¿No sera malo para tu ave?-Pregunto inseguro Harry-YA sabes no es toxico que como chocolate.

-No te preocupes-Dijo haciendo una ademan de restando le de importancia-Ayer se tomo la copa de mi padre, choco 4 veces contra la ventana-Termino acariciándole la cabeza al ave, Harry asintio divertido, Giro el paquete para ver que mago o bruja salio y se sorprendió.

-¡Es Dumbledore!-Dijo asombrado.

-Tengo mas de 6-Alardeo Ron, harry vio de nuevo la tarjeta pero habia desaparecido.

-¡Ya no esta!

-No creerás que estará todo el día ahí ¿Oh si?-Dijo Yue.

Harry ladeo la cabeza inseguro, pero luego los pequeños chillidos de la rata de ron, estaba en sus rodillas con la cabeza metida en una caja de dulce.

-Oh, el es scabbers-Lo presento-Patético ¿no creen?

-Solo un poco-Dijeron al unisono Harry y Yue.

-Fred me enseño como hacerlo amarillo-menciono el luego los miro a ambos-¿Quieren ver?

Yueres asintio.

-Claro-acepto Harry.

Ron saco su varita de su bolsa en su suéter,En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco, eran los pelos de unicornio.

-Ra..-pero ron fue interrumpido por una niña que se paro enfrente en la puerta del compartimiento, ya tenia la túnica de Hogwarts, tenia mucho cabello alborotado castaño.

-¿Han visto una rana?-cuestiono, tenia voz de mandona-La perdió un niño llamado Neville-La niña noto que ron tenia su varita en la mano-Oh estas haciendo magia continua-Ordeno, Los 3 estaban desconcertados, harry y Yue se encogieron de hombros al recibir la mirada de desconcierto del pecoso.

Se aclaro la garganta-Rayo de sol dorado,color de la mantequilla,convierte en esta rata amarilla-Ron la apunto scabber pero tan solo aparto su caja de la cabeza con un destello amarillo, Ron miro confundido a sus amigos, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Seguro que es una hechizo de verdad?-pregunto la niña mandona-Bueno no funciona ¿O si?

Ron la miro molesta.

-Claro que yo solo he probado hechizos sencillos-Alardeo ella-pero han funcionado bien.

La niña castaña entro y, se sentó enfrente de de Harry pero se pego al asiento al cuando Dreuw se puso enfrente de Harry con las alas abiertas, Yue reacciono rapido, y puso su brazo con el guante y las garras atacaron en el brazo, cuando se engancharon, ella lo alejo de la niña

-Mis disculpas-Dijo Yue-A veces se pone agresivo en personas que no conoce.

-Por merlín, Tienes un capall-Dijo asombrado La niña, Dreuw le dio la espalda-Una de las especies mas extrañas se dice que es el primo lejano del fenix.

-Lo se-menciono Yue- Oye ¿No ibas a enseñarnos ese hechizo sencillo?

-Cierto-Dijo ella, la niña saco su varita de la túnica y apunto a Harry-Por ejemplo _Oculus reparo-_La cinta adhesiva que estaba en medio de os anteojos habia desaparecido, Harry se los quito para observarlos y Miro a Yue aturdido pero sorprendido.

-Así es la magia-Murmuro Ella, Ron le dio una mirada confundido.

-¡Caracoles hervidos!-exclamo ella-Eres Harry potter., Soy Hermione Granger ¿Y ustedes son?

-Yueres Barnabas

-Ron Weasley

-Un placer-Dijo disgustada al ver que ron habia contestado con la boca llena de chocolates-Tienen que cambiarse ya, Casi llegaremos a la estación-Se levanto para irse ya peros e detuvo en la puerta y se volteo hacia Ron-Tienes tierra en la nariz por cierto, quitatela-Se rasco en el puente-Ahi.

-Que linda-Comento Yueres-Creo que tenemos que cambiarnos, salgan me tengo que cambiar.

-¿Que?-pero el graznido de Dreuw los hizo levantarse y salir asustados, Yueres sonrió y bajo la cortina de la puerta y la cerro, Se cambio su ropa normal con el uniforme, su puso sus pantalones cortos y su camisa blanca de botones con su corbata,pensó que no tenia que ponerse esas zapatillas negras y las calcetas largas que parecían incomodas, y menos el chaleco asi que solo se puso la túnica, eso si nunca se quito su guante de cuero, llamo a Dreuw y eso se puso en el guante y dejo que los muchachos se vistieran.

* * *

Una voz retumbó en el tren.  
—_Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio_.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Yueres, podía verlo ella tambien estaba nerviosa, estaba pálido debajo de sus lentes, Los 3 llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos. El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén, Yueres se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche, Dreuw se habia escondido en el caballo de nuevo se enrollo en su cuello para que nadie lo viera.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Yueres pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuertes ¡Oooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo  
el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botes alineados en el agua, Harry ayuda Yueres a poder sentarse y se sentaron juntos, detrás de ellos estaba Ron y otro muchacho para un milagro no le Ron no le toco junto con Granger.

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando  
el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron  
a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Hagrid vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos,Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Estáis todos aquí?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tercer capitulo, ah! wey estoy emocionada, aun asi me tengo que calmar, Harry potter no es mio si no J.K Rowling, que mal que no fuera mio, no importa disfruntelo critiquenlo ¡pero no roben! a y dejen un review_**

* * *

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamientode Yueres fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Yueres podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha-el resto del colegio debía de estar allí-, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables  
brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas  
hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros  
seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque,La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente  
al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

-Es cierto lo que decían en el tren-Hablo una voz burlona y llamo la atención de todos-Harry potter a venido a Hogwarst.-Los susurro empezaron a escucharse_ 'Harry potter ¿Aquí'_ o_ 'El niño que sobrevivió'_ e Hizo que Harry se sintiera avergonzado, Yueres lo noto y mando a todos una fría mirada a todas que se callaran.

-_No les hagas caso-_Yueres le susurro en el oído para reconfortarlo.

-Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle- Un niño con cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises señalo a otros niños pero eran gordos parecían como guardaespaldas, el niño rubio se acerco a Harry- Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco Malfoy lo miró.

-¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso?-espeto molesta Malfoy-No tengo que preguntar el Tuyo,Esa cara, esa ropa usada y vieja, debes ser un Weasley.-Yueres se enojo con el tono de voz que tenia este Draco se puso a lado de Ron.

-Como que la bajas ese orgullo tuyo ¿No?-Dijo Yueres- A quien le importa si eres un Malfoy-Todo el grupo crearon Un "_Uuuh" _para ver que Yueres tenia las agallas para enfrentar a un malfoy, Exactamente Yueres no sabia quien era los Malfoy o su historia, pero nadie iba a Tratar a ron de ese modo.

-¿Y tu que? Con ese cabello pintado-escupió molesto, ahora si se paso la raya este Malfoy-¿Tu como te llamas?

-Yueres Barnabas-Dijo con orgullo y el grupo jadeo, sorprendido que Barnabas tuviera una hija, Draco se sorprendió ella no era una sangre sucia , una sangre pura, y de las mas importantes-Y si vuelvo a escuchar ese tono contra mi o con mis amigos mi puño conocerá tu cara.

-Te darás cuentas de que algunas familias son mejores que otras-Informo Draco-Potter no te conviene hacer amistades con los equivocados-Termino mirando a Ron, Draco no miro a Barnabas al parecer no tenia que meterse con esa familia no lo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar-Se ofreció levantando su mano hacia Harry, Este la miro como si fuera un pedazo de basura.

-Ya se quien es el equivocado-Admitió-Muchas gracias.-Yueres sonrió satisfecha, unos pasos apurados se escucharon taras de Draco, Minerva habia llegado justo a tiempo antes de que se iniciara una pelea, golpeo el hombro de Draco con el pergamino indicándole que se quitara, Draco le lanzo una mirada venenosa los 3 y se fue a su lugar junto con sus guarda espaldas gordos.

-El momento llego-Anuncio Minerva-Siganme

Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Yueres nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Yueres levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «_Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts»._

Se detuvieron enfrente de la mesa de profesores, y ahí una silla con un gorro viejo.

-Cuando diga sus nombres-Empezó a hablar Minerva-Se acercaran, les pondré el sombreo seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa.

-Hermione Granger.

Hermione salto al escuchar su nombre se acerco nerviosa, se sentó en el taburete y Minerva le puso el sombreo y este hablo.

-Ah excelente-medito unos segundos-Exacto...si...¡Griffyndor!

La mesa de los leones aplaudieron feliz por otro miembro en su casa, Hermione sonrió y corrió a su mesa.

-Draco malfoy

Malfoy se acerco con paso firme, El sombrero lo miro con disgusto y cuando minerva rozo con la cabeza del Malfoy este grito.

-¡Slytherin!

U la mesa de las serpientes aplaudieron con vigor, y Draco se acerco a su mesa.

-Yo se que todo los magos perversos vienes de esa casa-Susurro Ron, Harry y Yue, Yueres se habia acordado que su padre habia sido de Slytherin y el no era perverso, pero nunca supo en casa estaba su madre.

-Susan rose

Una niña de cabello alborotado de color castaño claro, se acerco insegura, sentó y minerva le puso el sombrero, Yueres iba escuchar el nombre de la casa de la Rose,pero escucho el gemido de dolor leve de Harry.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto levemente preocupada,Harry se estaba tocando su frente, en donde estaba la marca, Yueres dirigió su mirada a donde el miraba, un profesor de cabello largo que le tapaba solo la oreja y con nariz de cuervo.

-¡Ya se Huffelpuf!

La mesa de los Tejones gritaron de emoción por su nueva integrante.

-¡Ronald Weasley!

Ron miro a sus amigos con miedo, Yueres literalmente tuvo que empujarlo enfrente, y asi que se sentara, la profesora puso el sombrero el pelirrojo.

-¡Ja!-Asusto a Ron-Otro weasley..Ya se que haré contigo-Hizo una pausa dramática-¡Griffyndor!-Minerva le quito el sombrero y se fue con sus hermanos.

-Harry potter.

Todo el comedor guardo silencio, harry se puso nervioso, pero un empujoncito de Yueres lo hizo recobrar el valor, se acerco,se sentó y minerva le puso el sombrero.

-Mmm...Difícil-Esas palabras no le gusto a harry-Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? -Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete.

-En Slytherin no, ¿eh?-preguntó el sombrero.- ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente.

Yueres se habia puesto feliz ya que harry no estaría solo estaba Ron y Hermione con el.

-Yueres Barnabas-Yue se volteo para mirar a Harry, este le dio una mirasa de que si podía, ella asintio y se acerco, se sento y minerva le puso el sombrero

-Vaya una Barnabas, ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando puse a tu padre en Griffyndor-Hablo y Yueres se puso nerviosa-Eres demasiado valiente para los ravenclaw muy inteligente para los Hufflepuf...pero muy fria y calculadora para Griffyndor...¡Ya se Slytherin!

Las serpientes aplaudieron con vigor, Yueres estaba decepcionado pero no lo mostraba, camino hacia la mesa de las serpientes y le hicieron un lugar entre ellos, uno por uno los mas cercanos se presentaron.

-Mi nombre es Theodore nott un placer-Un niño de cabello castaño oscuro de cabello alborotado y ojos azules mostró su mano a ella, Yueres le sonrió, la tomo y la sacudió.

-Yueres Barnabas el placer es mio.

-Que bien porque tu y Yo seremos mejore amigos-Sonrió Nott y le puso un brazo en los hombros en modo amistoso.

-Ya déjala Nott, ella no quiero un raro como tu-Yueres pudo identificar la voz era la de una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes-Mi nombre Daphne Greengrass espero que seamos amigos.

Y de repente toda la mesa se cubrió con un banquete de una fiesta real, Yueres se quedo viendo asombrada a tanta comida y las serpientes comieron, ella se sirvió un poco de pollo y discretamente daba pequeños trozo a Dreuw.

-Yueres-Daphne la llamo, ella alzo la vista-¿En donde vives?

-En España-respondio-en las montañas Teide.

-Vaya, yo vivo en Londres, un lugar maravilloso-Alardeo pero en un tono que no le moleste a Yueres-Pero seria mucho mas maravilloso sin esos muggles-Exactamente a Yueres no le importaba la clasificación, mugggles, sangre sucia o sangre pura, si alguien sacaba ese tema ella se largaba para no estar en el medio.

-¿Y tu Theodore, en donde vives?-pregunto Yueres al castaño, este la miro y trago todo el puré de papa.

-En Inglaterra-Contesto-Exactamente En escocia, un lugar hermoso

-He escuchado de Escocia, un lugar hermoso-Hablo Yueres-Me gustaría visitarlo en esta navidad.

-Entonces yo seré tu guía querida-Se ofreció.

Se habia terminado el banquete desapareciendo, Siguieron a su prefecto, hasta su sala común, en las mazmorras, la clave para entrar a la sala era _Sangre pura,_ Entraron y todo la sala común era de color negro, los asiento eran de cuero negro, las cortinas con el escudo de la casa, el prefecto habia informado que las habitaciones de las niñas estaban en la derecha y de los niños a la izquierda, ella se habia despedido de Theodore, luego siguió a Daphne y otra dos niñas azabaches.

Su cuarto tenia los mismos colores que la sala, negro plateado verde,pero no le importo escogió la cama que estaba cerca a la ventana y agradeció que Daphne estuviera junto con ella, Yueres habia sentido una buena amistad en Daphne pero obvio no iba dejar de hablar a sus amigos Griffyndor.

Se habia quitado de Dreuw de su cuello, dormido ni siquiera al mover lo se despertó, ello lo puso en una almohada, y vio que su baul con su ropa estaba en la parte de adelante de su cama, se cambio a una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados morados, Daphne se habia puesto un camison y unos pantalones cortos, se fueren a prepara a dormir pero Yueres se habia olvidado escribir a su padre, saco una hoja de pergamino y su pluma, aunque no necesito tinta ya que su pluma mágica ya la tenia.

_Querido padre_:

_Tenias razón, Describiste a Hogwarts del pie a la letra, tan hermoso y magnifico que es, y ¿que crees?, Estoy en la casa de Slytherin e que tu estabas en Griffyndor, pero nunca supe en que casa estuvo madre, espero que note decepciones padre se que deseaste que yo estuviera en Griffyndor, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para aprobar este año_

_Con amor, tu brujita Yueres._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cuarto capitulo de la semana o Mes, pero no importa si a ustedes le gusta yo lo seguiré, Harry potter es la propiedad de J.K Rowling, Solo Yueres y la trama es mio, Y como siempre disfrútenlo, léanlo y dejen un review_**

* * *

Yueres se habia levantado con la sacudida de Daphne, su primera día de clases,se habia cambiado a su pijama a sus túnicas ya con el escudo de su casa,ella habia mandado a Dreuw a mandar la carta que habia escrito en la noche, pero se sentía incomoda al no tenerlo en su cuello pero aun asi tuvo su guante puesto, fueron al comedor para tener un desayuno nutritivo, ella habia escogido una tostadas de mermelada y leche, Daphne huevo tocino y su jugo de calabaza,Pudo saludar a Harry yo Ron donde la saludaron felices, Hasta que un chillido cruzo todo el comedor, millones de lechuzas venia volando por todas partes con sus respectivos dueños, alzo el brazo derecho y Dreuw encajo sus largas garras, Yueres acaricio su cuello feliz de que regresara a salvo.

Vio que tenia una carta en su pico se la quito la observo y vio que tenia el sello B en lacre azul, Sonrió ante la idea de su padre en ponerlo todo azul, la guardo en su túnica y Dreuw robo tocino de Daphne haciendo que ella se quejara y saca una risa de Yueres,Draco tuvo la tentación de mirarla mientras ella le quitaba el tocino del pico de su ave.

La primera clase era de pociones, a Yueres era terrible en las pociones no entendía cada elemento, ella era mucho mas lista el los hechizos y encantamientos, pero ella era terrible en esa materia, al entrar al salón le habia tocado junto con Griffyndor,con la mirada busco la cabellera azabache de Harry, pero fue jalada del brazo por su amigo Theodore, ella se encongio de hombros al menos no se iba a sentar con alguien desconocido.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía  
todo, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Yueres estaba demasiado entretenida en la carta que estaba en sus manos, tenia tantas ganas de leerla pero sacudió la cabeza la leería cuando terminaría el dia.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Yueres miró de reojo a Theodore, que parecía tan desconcertado como ella. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el ire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Vaya.. es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.-No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?  
Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos? Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Harry se encogía mas y mas en su asiento, iba ser la burla de todo el salón por no saber que es una aconito,Yueres notaba que Harry sostenía la mirada a Snape pero esos ojos oscuros como túneles lo estaban venciendo, quería ayudar a su amigo y lo haría. asi que levanto su mano, Snape la noto rápidamente.

-¿Si Barnabas?

-A lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta.-Dijo con firmeza sin dejarse de intimidar en esos ojos negros ella ya habia soportado los ojos azules fríos de su madre.

-La joven Barnabas lo acaba de salvar, Potter-Espeto Snape dirigiéndose a Harry-Pero aun asi se le restare 10 puntos a Griffyndor por la falta de conocimiento del señor Potter.

Yueres se sintió fatal por no salir victoriosa en su plan de ayudar a Harry, el azabache volteo hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa e Gracias, ella tambien le sonrió pero una de arrepentimiento.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción  
sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a  
todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir pero la bola de papel choco contra su cabeza se volteo , vio Yueres negando con la cabeza, que lo dejara porque habia escuchado de su padre que Snape podría ser desagradable cuando se le provoca.

* * *

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Yueres y Theodore y los otros Slytherin bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los Griffyndor ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Yueres había oído de su padre quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda. Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era alta, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Yueres miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y digan _¡Arriba!_

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

Yueres grito arriba, la escoba se habia pegado en su mano como si tuviera magnetismo ella se tambaleo a la fuerza de su escoba y Theodore la miro sorprendido, el lo intento y dijo arriba, su escoba se habia levantando con titubeo como si en verdad Nott era bueno para montarla.

-Al parecer no le gustas-Se burlo Yueres,Theodore saco su lengua modo insulto ella rió mas fuerte ante la acción infantil de su amigo.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla.  
Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años,

Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevense un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Yueres le vio la cara  
pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y.. BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.  
La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. —No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos,cariño.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse,Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro, excepto Yueres y Theodore, ellos sabían que la caída de esa altura no era un asunto de burla,tan solo optaron hacer silencio.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Hermione en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro, cabello negro ojos mismo color que el carbón- Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gordos llorones, Granger

—Miren—dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

—Damelo Malfoy—dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Dámela Malfoy!—rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Yueres se cabreo ante la acción de Malfoy, sujeto su escoba fuerte,su mirada se puso en Harry tambien molesto, habia escuchado la advertencia de Madame Hooch, pero ¿Pasaría algo malo si jugara un pocito con Malfoy?, Yueres sonrió maliciosa.

-Harry-Llamo Yue, este la miro-¿Que tal si hacemos un juego?

Harry frunció en ceño confundido, pero con el tono de malicia que detecto en Yueres lo comprendió.

Malfoy habia estado observando la Recordadora de Longbottom, una extraña esfera con dos anillos cruzándose, se volteo para mirar a Potter si aceptaba el reto, y ahí lo vio subirse en la escoba volar hacia el hasta encararlo.

-¡Dámelo Malfoy o te tirare de tu escoba!-Amenazo molesto harry, cosa que le hizo sonreír con arrogancia a Draco.

-¿Así?-pregunto con falsa incredulidad, el la tenia alzada en su mano.

-_¡Gracias!_-La esfera habia sido arrancada de Yueres al pasar velozmente arriba de Malfoy, Draco ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que ella habia emprendido el vuelo de su escoba y fue demasiado rápida, Yueres sonrió con orgullo por las lecciones que su padre le habia dado, miro de reojo a la esfera, pero esquivo a Malfoy cuando este la iba taclear y asi quitarle la esfera, pero Yueres era demasiado rápido, Miro a Harry sonriendo.

-¡Harry!-llamo ella-¡Atrapa la!-Yueres la lanzo fuerte hacia el pero harry ni siquiera pudo rozarle ,Draco la habia pateado hacia arriba y como un cobarde descendió y se dirigió a sus gordos guardaespaldas

Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la  
escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose  
con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

-¡Eso fue peligroso pero grandioso Harry!-Declaro Yueres cuando descendió y se acerco a el junto con los demás Griffyndor y Theodore, Nott habia abrazado a Yueres por haberlo asustado asi,Yueres tanto solo sonrió ante lo infantil que era su amigo.

-¡Harry potter!-Una voz firme y neutral bramo, Todos voltearon, la profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia ellos hasta encarar a Harry.

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio Barnabas.

—Pero Malfoy..

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

Yueres miro como harry seguía a Minerva con la cabeza gacha,En aquel momento, Yueres pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, en toda su vida nunca habia sentido tanta ira contra alguien, pero respiro ya que toda esa ira terminaría peor.

-Fue brillante de tu Plan Yueres-Admitió Theodore sonriendo-Acercándote con sigilo hacia Malfoy fue genial.

-Gracias

-El tiene razón Yueres-Declaro Hermione- Sin tu Plan Neville no hubiera recuperado su Recordadora-Y termino enseñándole la esfera, circular y sin ningún rasguño observo Yueres, sonrió complacida.

-Si Barnabas Brillante de Tu parte-Espeto Draco molesto-¿Porque ayudaste a Potter? el ni siquiera es de nuestra.

Yueres lo miro con una frialdad haciendo que todos hasta Draco tuvieran una escalofrió como si invierno los tocara con su mano.

-Porque el es mi amigo-Respondio seria-Yo ayudare a Mis amigos, Yo no critico de donde vienen o de que casas son, Yo critico por su personalidad, por su actitud y por sus acciones.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Quinto capitulo de la semana o Mes, pero no importa si a ustedes le gusta yo lo seguiré, Harry potter es la propiedad de J.K Rowling, Solo Yueres y la trama es mio, Y como siempre disfrútenlo, léanlo y dejen un review, Y gracias como siempre MMDD , fue buena idea poner Theodore como el amigo primero de Yueres._**

* * *

Yueres habia tomado su jornada junto con Theodore, aunque el niño de ojos acules se quejo en cada clase, ella quería poner toda la atención posible hacia las clases, Yueres estaba en la sala común con la chimenea encendida no hacia frio pero quería una lugar cálido, ella estaba en el sillón de cuero haciendo unos trabajos de la profesora McGonagall en unos pergaminos y asi poder irse adormir aunque era demasiado temprano ya que en ese momento era la cena de toda la escuela, ella suspiro cuando dejo de escribir le dolía la mano por tanto escribir se recargo en el sillón pero el crujido de una hoja le hizo fruncir el ceño,La carta de su padre, la saco de su túnica quito el sello de cera y abrir, la suave y rebelde letra de su padre escrita pudo observar.

_Mi brujita:_

_Se que tienes miedo que no este orgulloso porque no conseguiste estar en la casa de los leones, no importa tu madre estuvo en la casa de los Slytherin, se que los leones y serpientes se odian desde que fundaron las casas, hablando de tu madre hay un problema.._

Yueres frunció el ceño confundida ¿Había pasado algo malo con su madre? se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

_Digamos que ella se ha ido...no se con quien o por cual motivo nos dejo cuando iniciaste tu primer día de Hogwarts, no quiero que llores no quiero que te humilles enfrente de tus compañeros de casa, en esta navidad te veré y...yo estaré ahí para consolarte._

¿Que? era la única palabra que rondaba por la cabeza de Yueres, su madre...los habia abandonado por otro,entonces ¿porque se caso con su padre? Porque era la segunda palabra que calaba en su cerebro, las lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

No sollozo, ni gimió de tristeza, ella dejo que las lagrimas salieran como si esa lagrimas sacaran cada sollozo y gemido dentro de ella, con molestia se las quito con su dorso y lanzo la carta al fuego vio como las llamas quemaban la hoja que le dio la noticia, suspiro hondo, se dejo sentar en el suelo y dejo que la flama la calentara, escucho pasos apurados.

-¡Yueres te estas perdiendo una pele..!-Pero Theodore no termino vio a su amiga enfrente la chimenea ya casi se iba hacer tarde y ella no estaba en el comedor con las demás serpientes, se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto inseguro Nott.

Yueres tan solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, Nott se confundió ante la acción de Barnabas pero sonrió, al parecer su amistad con Yueres va ser extraña.

* * *

-¿Así que...Eres el buscador de Griffyndor?-Pregunto inseguro Yueres caminando a lado de Harry y Ron.

-Si...pero estoy algo nervioso, nunca en mi vida he jugado Quidditch-Dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry, va ser tu primer juego ademas...-Animo Ron-Wood te enseñara lo básico de como jugar Quidditch.

-Pero no quiero pasar burla si pierdo-Dijo Harry con un poco deprimido

-No pasaras burla-La voz de Hermione a lado suyo hizo que soltara un chillido de miedo Yueres, Ron rió burlándose y Harry dio una sonrisa divertido.

-Hermione nunca me vuelva asustar asi-Dijo con tono ofendido Yueres, Hermione rodó los ojos ante lo dramática que era su amiga, la pelirroja guió a sus amigos a un gabinete lleno de trofeos, y ahí estaba en medio de todo los trofeo de oro, James potter Buscador.

-Woaw Harry-Dijo asombrado ron-Nunca me dijiste que tambien tu padre era buscador

-No lo sabia-Murmuro feliz Harry.

-Y tambien tu padre fue famoso Yueres-Llamo la pelirroja hacia su amiga, Yueres frunció el ceño confundida, a lado habia otra placa plateada como el escudo de su casa serpiente, _Cornelius Barnabas Cazador, _Yueres mostró un sonrisa extrañada ¿Porque su padre nunca se lo habia comentado?, Yueres habia seguido a sus amigos, ella habia creado una ruta mucho mas fácil para ir a su sala común, subía las escaleras junto con Hermione y enfrente Harry y ron pero de repente tambalearon cuando la escalera se movió.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Ron asustado.

-¿Que no te acuerdas?-Dijo Hermione con obviedad.

-La escaleras se mueven a su antojo-termino Yueres

Cuando la escalera se encajo a otro pasillo mostraba una puerta rustica y vieja,Harry habia dicho que deberíamos ir allí por mera curiosidad, Yueres no tenia tiempo para curiosidades ella debía ir hacia abajo,abajo estaba su casa, pero fue arrastrada por la pelirroja de su amiga, y adentro estaba polvoroso habia un largo vació con columnas cortas con carbón encima.

-Porque me da la sensación que no deberíamos estar aqui-Comento Yueres observando una araña caer de su telaraña.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yue-Dijo con miedo Ron.

-Porque no debemos estar aqui-Dijo Hermione-Este es el tercer piso, esta prohibido.

En un instante una columna se enciendo, eso significaba que alguien venia, se dieron la vuelta pero un gata con manchas oscura y claras de color rojo intenso estaba sentada enfrente de ellos.

-¿Un gato?-pregunto insegura Yueres.

-¡Es la gata de Filch!-Exclamo asustada Hermione, eso significaba que Filch estaba cerca Harry los guió en el pasillo y al correr las columna se encendían una por una y una puerta al final del pasillo estaba, Harry tomo el picaporte y lo jalo para abrirla pero nada.

-Cerrada-mascullo molesto.

-Aun lado-empujo la pelirroja a Harry y apunto con su varita a la cerradura- _¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió, apresurados entraron y la cerraron.

-¿Alohomora?-pregunto Ron al nunca oír esa clase de hechizo.

-Libro de hechizo capitulo 7-Respondio con rapidez Hermione.

-¿Porque estaba cerrada la puerta?-cuestiono a hermione buscando una respuesta-¿Que tienen algo importante aqui?

-Importante no, peligroso...probablemente-respondio Yueres observando lo peligroso, los cuatro niños se habia quedado paralizados a lo que tenían enfrente de ellos, 2 patas,3 bocas, 6 ojos amarillos que lentamente se abran con flojera, el perro de 3 cabezas se habia despertado de su tranquilo sueño por las voces y olores de los intrusos, las 3 cabezas gruñeron hacia los 4 niños, un grito dieron espantados con rapidez salieron del cuarto pero con dificultad pudieron cerrarla ya que la boca de la cabeza del en medio habia golpeado la puerta pero victoriosamente cuando Yueres golpeo la nariz del perro la habían cerrado.

Yueres se habia despedido de sus amigos y se dirigió directamente sin gatos o perro de 3 cabezas que desviaran su camino, con la _clave sangre pura _ entro con alivio a su sala común se sentó en los asientos de cuero y dejo reposar su cabeza en el respaldo.

-_¡Yueres!_-una voz hizo que levantara su cabeza, era la voz de Theodore que bajaba de la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, pero luego se escucho un tropiezo hasta abajo y Theodore cayo de boca hacia el suelo, Yueres habia hecho una mueca dolorosa como si ella hubiera sentido el dolor.

-¿Que pasa Nott?-Pregunto ella, Theodore se levanto y mostró una carta se acerco a ella.

-Una carta para ti- le tendió la carta, Yueres confundida de recibir muchas cartas pero esta era diferente, el cello de lacre rojo como la sangre pero un perfume de petunias hizo que arrugara la nariz, era de su madre.

Yueres la habia dicho a Theodore darle un poco de privacidad, con un beso en la mejilla por parte de Nott dejo que el sonido de fuego romper la madera la acompañara, quito el cello, y la letra elegante de su madre escrita en el papel pudo observar, Yueres empezó a leerlo.

_ Querida Yueres:_

_Se que sera duro para ti por el separamiento el de tu padre y el mio, pero no pude aceptar los engaños de tu padre mas, el me ha estado engañando con una bruja, quiero que me creas y este conmigo con mi novio como una nueva familia en esta navidad, quiero que me escribas en hallowen para saber tu respuesta y te recogeré en la __estación._

_Con cariño tu madre_

¿Esto era una broma? Una cruel y de mal gusto, su madre quería que fuera con ella a celebrar con un completamente desconocido ni siquiera se sabia el nombre ¿Cree que iba a dejar a su padre? pero claro que no, aunque estaba insegura si en verdad su padre la habia estado engañando, nunca habia escuchado peleas de su padre y madre sobre tonterías, tan solo las disputas en que escuela iba estar, agarro el pergamino y en millones de pedacitos lo rompió con enojo, los lanzo al fuego, estaba enojada, no la palabra era furiosa con su madr...no... para que decirle madre si ni siquiera lo es, Andromeda ¿quería que lo olvidara todo y ya? ¿Por que se lo pedía por carta? Ella era quería una explicación en persona a persona ¿porque los abandono?

-Vaya Barnabas-Una voz que hizo que Yueres frunciera mas el ceño-¿Quien te arrugo la cara mas de lo que ya esta?

Yueres no ataco con una ofensiva hacia Malfoy tan solo lo miro de reojo y se dirigió a su habitación a paso lento.

-Al parecer te tiene miedo Draco- Se detuvo al escuchar otra voz que nunca habia escuchado pero esta voz era irritante, era chillona, tenia el tono de lame botas y busca pleitos, le molestaba en verdad, se giro de cuello, cabello corto hasta el cuello ojos de azabaches con gris y una cachetes flacos, una niña que estaba a lado de Malfoy y crabbe y Goyle atrás de ellos.

-¿Quien es tu irritable acompañante,Malfoy?-cuestiono Yueres curiosa sin ningún signo de molestia.

-¿Celosa?-Dijo la niña de cabello corto.

-No-Negó con la cabeza-Tan solo me preocupo que Malfoy pudiera ser contagiado por la idiotez-Los 3 varones trataba de aguantar la risa, pero la chica tenia las mejillas rojas de la ira- Aunque no responde mi pregunta, Malfoy ¿Cual es el nombre de la extraña criatura?

-Mi nombre es Pansy parkison-Espeto Pansy, Yueres ladeo su cabeza a modo de no entender.

-¿Pan-sy?-repitió las palabras insegura-Tus padres lo picaron al azar al verte.

Otra vez Pansy se puso roja ella dio un paso hacia Yueres.

-El tuyo suena como de sangre sucia, Yueres-Escupió ella, Yueres la miraba con tranquilidad y serena aunque Pansy iba a tirarse hacia Yueres lista para rasguñarla como un gato.

-Al menos el mio no suena ridículo-Regreso ella,mas y mas compañeros de la casa empezaron a rodearlas, Yueres no se habia dado cuenta de Nott detrás suyo.

Pansy en un arrebato de furia saco su varita apuntando hacia Yue con intenciones de lastimarla.

-Bien ya basta-Intervino Nott-Draco es mejor que calmes a tu novia, no queremos sangre en las tapetes.

-Porque no calmas a la tuya Nott-Espeto Malfoy

-2 cosas, la 1era: ella no es mi novia, 2da: no es bueno cruzarse en su camino cuando esta molesta-Aunque Theodore no la conocía bien peros si sabia que los Barnabas son una familia con temperatura explosiva pero Yueres salio diferente pero aun asi hay que tener cuidado con ella.

-Mejor baja la varita Parkison-hablo Yueres-Te picaras en los ojos con tu propia vara.

-_¡Densauge!-_exclamo furiosa Pansy, Yueres lo habia esquivado con los buenos reflejos si no tendría dientes excesivos.

Yueres saco su varita rápidamente de su túnica y apunto a Pansy-¡_Calvario!- _el hechizo le habia dado justo en el estomago,Pansy sonrió satisfecha por el fallo de Barnabas se arreglo su cabello pero su cara mostró pánico, su cabello caía poco a poco hasta que chillo de rabia se habia quedado completamente calva, las risas de las serpientes hizo que mirara con furia a Yueres, la peliazul aun tenia la varita en la mano pero la habia bajado,todos se habían callado cuando Snape entro.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-cuestiono frio

-¡Barnabas me lanzo un hechizo y me dejo calva!-Acuso Pansy apuntando a Yueres.

-Yo la veo con cabello señorita Parkison-Dijo Severus alzando una ceja extrañado ante la acusación, Pansy lo miro como si estuviera loco se toco la cabeza pero en vez de estar calva tenia su cabello normal.

-¿Es cierto,Barnabas?-pregunto hacia Yueres, ella se cruzo de brazos aun con la varita.

-Si, lo utilice porque solo pasaría en segundos-hablo ella con arrogancia-Pero no se si el hechizo Densauge se pasa en minutos-Las serpientes habia visto a una niña que estaba detrás de Yueres y Theodore con los dientes que crecían encima del otro y ella gemía de horror.

-Como castigo Parkison encontrara el contra-hechizo-Lo boca de pansy se frunció molesta-Y tu Barnabas...

Yueres se quedo estática pero calmada ante el futuro castigo que Snape le daría.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir-Y Snape se fue de la sala, Pansy le dio una mirada de muerte hacia su compañera pero ahora en adelante era su enemiga aunque estuvieran en la misma casa.

* * *

Yueres trataba de no reírse ,ella sabia que tenia que respetar al cualquier persona si se lo merece, pero Theodore Nott era una persona floja, con la pluma magica pintaba la cara de su amigo le habia puesto un bigote marcas por todas partes, los Griffyndor y Slytherin les habia tocado juntos clases con el maestro Flitwick hoy iban aprender el hechizo de como levitar cosas.

-Señortia Barnabas no haga eso-Llamo el profesor enano de cabellera y barba blanca, pero no podía dejar de saca una risita de sus labios-Bien clase, Uno de las habilidades mas rudimentarias para los magos es la levitación O la habilidad para hacer que los objetos vuelen,haber todos traen sus plumas-pregunto el profesor viendo a cada alumno como siempre Granger aplicada la alzo haciendo que ron rodara los ojos-Ahora no olviden el movimiento que practicamos.

Las únicas dos palabras para hacerle la gran pluma levitar era Wingardium Leviosa, Yueres dejo a Nott dormir, El profesor miro a sus alumno con esperanza para ver si alguien pudiera levitar su pluma pero luego vio que la joven Barnabas o tenia su pluma y tan solo apuntaba hacia el con su varita.

-Oh señorita Barnabas ¿Y su pluma?-pregunto inseguro.

-Esta levitando-El profesor frunció el ceño pero un cosquilleo en la oreja hizo que girara su cuello la pluma blanca le habia dado cosquillas en la oreja y vio como Yueres la movía como una alfombra mágica.

-Excelente, Excelente-Aplaudió leve-Bien hecho Señorita Barnabas 5 punto para Slytherin o y tambien 5 punto para Griffyndor buen trabajo señorita Granger-Hermione miraba con concentración en su pluma ya levitando en el aire, pero Yue pudo notar como Ron fruncía el ceño molesto.

Yueres estaba caminando con Harry y Ron ella estaba en el medio de los 2, Ron hablaba y hablaba sobre Hermione esto, Hermione el otro, que nunca para de hablar sobre ella, si ella es inteligente y mandona, pero creo que Ron se habia pasado al decir que era fastidiosa y que no tenia amigos y hablaría mas pero el golpe en su hombro le detuvo, La cabellera castaña se movía apresurada y se escuchaba pequeños sollozos.

-Creo que tu escucho-dijo harry.

Yueres frunció el ceño y le dio un zape atrás de la cabeza de Ron,y siguió corriendo a la castaña.

* * *

Yueres estaba desesperada por Hermione, si sabia que las chicas del mundo Muggle se cortan las partes sensibles del cuerpo y ¿Que tal si hermione lo estará haciendo? un disgusto grande recorrió todo su estomago, siguió buscando hasta llegar el baño de las niñas, y se metió estaba solo pero claro hay un gran banquete por Hallowen estaba desesperada por conseguir unos buenos dulces que le den caries, pero se detuvo al escuchar un leve sollozo venia detras de las puertas, se fijo en cada una hasta que unos zapatos relucientes de una niña buena llorando.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Yue...res?

-Niña ¿que estas haciendo aqui?-pregunto Yueres aunque se sentía un poco tonta al hablar a una puerta verde.

-Vete al banquete Yue, hoy celebran Hallowen.

-No yo quiero tener caries pero con Hermione aunque seamos de diferentes casas, no debes estar afectada por las palabras de Weasley-Dijo Yue para reconfortarla,Yueres no escucho mas sollozos suspiro triste y se sentó recargándose en la puerta, pasaron minutos hasta que un olor horrible paso por su nariz,la arrugo en disgusto miro la entrada y su mandíbula literalmente toco el suelo, era grande y apestoso, tenia un garrote hecho de madera, el Troll no sabia en donde estaba tan solo habia seguido esa extraña persona con algo morado en su cabeza.

-He-hermione-llamo con miedo yueres

-Vete Yueres.

-No es enserio tenemos que salir de aqui.

Hermione salio del baño para decirle que se fuera la peliazul pero se detuvo al ver la gran masa colosal, un Trol de las montañas eran bobos pero cuando se enfocaban en su objetivo pueden ser peligrosos,Ahora Hallowen ahora seria el peor dia de su vida, por esto.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sextoooo Capitulo, gracias a Mariaolgaav por su lindo comentario, disfruten, lean y dejen un review._**

* * *

Creo que el golpe la habia dejado noqueada, ¿Creen que estaba siendo exagerada? ¿Algunos de ustedes habia sido golpeados por un maldito garrote de madera con una fuerza bruta? No lo creo, Yueres temió que el director mandaría una carta para que su padre venga aqui pero no era nada malo si tan solo le golpeo un troll, Abrió sus ojos lentamente pero los abrió de golpeo ¡Hermione!

-¿Donde estoy?-cuestiono Yueres suspicaz al verse en una habitación desconocida-¿Donde esta el Troll? ¿Estoy muerta? ¡Hermione!-Grito de repente con miedo y obvio grito el nombre de su amiga haber si la escuchaba en el cielo.

-Tranquila Yue estas bien-La voz de se amigo harry la calmo, pero frunció el ceño, ¿Que el tambien murió?

-Harry ¿estamos muertos?

Harry reprimió una fuerte carcajada-No Yue, estas en la enfermería a salvo.

Yueres se incorporo en la cama, ahora lo entendía nunca habia visitado o visto la enfermería antes, era grande y prácticamente blanca en todo, sintió un dolor horrible en sus costillas, y otra en la cabeza ¿Que tambien en la cabeza se dio? no importa con solo estar viva basta.

-¿Que le paso al Troll?-pregunto curiosa

-Ron lo noqueo con el hechizo Wingardium leviosa-Respondio Harry, Yue tenia una sonrisa en su cara al menos ron salvo a Harry de un garrote... a ella la noquearon con un garrote fácilmente, las puertas abrirse con brusquedad hizo que los jóvenes voltearan, Yue sintió un presión en su corazón al ver su padre, se veía tan mal parecía que no se ha afeitado se le estaba creciendo tenia unas nuevas ojeras marcadas su cabello estaba alborotado, su vestimenta no estaba tan mal, sus pantalones negros aun estaban con sus zapatos, tenia su chaleco negro todo desabotonado y la camisa vino tinto parecía que se le fue el color, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo rebelde e infantil, Cornelius dio una sonrisa aliviado de ver a su brujita viva y sana, literalmente corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer.

-Estoy bien padre-Reconforto Yueres acariciándole la espalda-No me pasa nada tan solo un golpe.

Cornelius la miro y sostuvo con ambas palmas las mejillas de su hija, finas lagrimas se deslizaron por su piel y gentilmente recargo su frente contra la de ella, ese gesto era muy especial para los 2 ,pegaban sus frentes para saber si en verdad estaban bien, Yueres retiro las lagrimas de su padre con su pulgar, el mayor Barnabas sonrió leve.

-Me tenias gravemente preocupado-Murmuro Cornelius.

-Estoy bien-Contesto Yue-Tan solo fue golpe.

-Esta equivocada señorita Barnabas-Hablo Pomfrey al entrar la enfermería y acercarse a ellos-Al parecer se ha roto 2 costillas con el golpe, pero no se preocupe Señor Barnabas le he dado una poción para que sus huesos se recuperen pero en 3.

-Es cierto se me olvidaba-Hablo Harry-Yue en 3 días sera el juego de Quidditch al fin podre jugar.

-Genial, espero sanar pronto-Sonrió Yueres ante la noticia y estaba feliz en verdad su amigo podrá jugar, pero luego sintió una mirada de celos en Harry.

-¿Y quien es este Joven?-Murmuro Cornelius con una mirada suspicaz, Y si Cornelius es demasiado celoso.

-Padre el es Harry un amigo de Griffyndor, Harry el es mi Padre Cornelius Barnabas-Presento Yue, Harry levanto la mano con nervios, Cornelius lo miro serio pero luego suavizo su cara mostrando una sonrisa al estrechar la mano joven de Potter.

-Mi nombre es Harry potter señor.

-Encantado-Respondio Cornelius-Y si, ya se quien eres.

* * *

Yueres casi tuvo que sacar a su padre fuera del colegio, la enfermera Pomfrey habia dicho que ella necesitaba reposo por el golpe por 2 día,A cada hora venían sus amigos, Harry, Ron,Hermione, hasta su amigo de Slytherin Theodore, Nott se habia asustado al ver a su amiga de pelo azul en la cama pero Yueres lo habia calmado ya que se recuperaría pero Nott siempre preguntaba a la enfermería si podía entrar pero obvio recibía un portazo en la cara por parte de la enfermería Pomfrey.

El en 1er día de recuperación,Yueres hacia los trabajos con Theodore y Hermione pero siempre terminaba en una pelea entre ellos sobre algo pero claro fueron echados por la enfermera, luego de unos horas fue visitada por Harry junto con Ron en la hora de visitas habían jugado y tambien Harry le habia hablado sobre los corto entrenamientos con Oliver Wood, Yueres tendría la oportunidad para poder verlo Jugar cuando este sana, se emociono tanto que la enfermera Pomfrey tuvo que darle un anestésico.

En el 2do día de recuperación Yueres habia despertado genial tuvo su desayuno en la cama, pero de reojo encontró una flor en la mesita de noche, una rosa para ser exacto pero esta era diferente los pétalos era blancos y los bordes brillaba de diferente color a cada segundo, era hermosa simplemente hermosa y tenia un aroma exquisito que embriagaba por completo pero es no era todo, una hermosa Broche de plata que estaba adornado con, extrañamente, un dragón que escupía fuego, pero no habia nota o una carta de alguien tan solo un pedazo de pergamino que decía.

_Mejórate__ pronto_

* * *

En el 3er día al fin pudo salir de la enfermería recuperada, Libre del olor a medicina, pero le costaba caminar o cuando giraba su torso, no habia nadie para que alguien la acompañe al gran comedor, a veces tenia que sostenerse de las columnas de concreto o de la pared, pero luego sintió un carraspeo detrás de ella y tuvo que girar su cuello para ver el cabello platinado de Draco.

-Buenos días Draco-Saludo Yueres sonriendo, ella pensó que deberías ser fría con Malfoy pero el tan solo era un niño caprichoso que necesitaba una fuerte lección-¿Dirigiéndote al comedor?

Draco se sonrojo leve ante la sonrisa de la peliazul, si se dirigía pero la habia atrapado sosteniéndose en una columna de concreto.

-Si-respondio Draco-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh ¿esto?-Yue se apunto sus costillas- Para nada tan solo es un dolor molesto.

Draco frunció molesto-No seas terca Barnabas, déjame de ayudarte.

-Oh no seas modesto...-Pero Yue fue interrumpido cuando Draco hizo que su brazo se pusiera en los hombros de este y asi arrastrarla hacia el comedor, Yue se sonrojo leve ante la cercanía de Malfoy, el brazo de Draco estaba cintura pero con cuidado sin lastimar sus costillas,El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch,Todas las miradas-Mas de Slytherin- los miraron, Draco la ayudo a sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, Theodore observo suspicaz como Draco se alejaba de su amiga hasta sentar en medio de sus gordos guardaespaldas.

Toma-le acerco su desayuno a Yueres-Lo necesitaras.

Yueres observo su plato dorado, una pierna de pollo, tocino, unas chuletas y un poco de puré de papa luego postro su mirada a Nott.

-¿No crees que es mucho?-Dijo Yue extrañada al ver tanta comida ya que ella siempre comía pocas porciones.

-He notado que solo comes poca comida-Admitió Nott-Madam Pomfrey me dijo que comieras mas proteínas y como tu amigo tengo que alimentarte bien.

Yueres sonrió cálida-Tu no eres mi amigo.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo alarmado Nott

-Al parecer eres mi mejor amigo, nadie se hubiera molestado en traerme comida, en estos meses me has tratado como una hermana y yo a ti.

Yueres sonrió feliz cuando escucho los sollozos de su amigo, estaba feliz demasiado tenia amigos de otra casa pero son sus amigos y su mejor amigo de Slytherin.

-Ah que momento mas hermoso-Suspiro Theo secándose las lagrima con su antebrazo-Pero hay algo que me intriga Yue.

-¿Que es?

-¿A ti te gusta Malfoy?

La pregunta le habia llegado desprevenida, ¿Gustarle a Malfoy?

-No me gusta y no me agrada tan solo es un niño caprichoso-Espeto Yueres comiendo su puré de papa

-Entonces ¿porque te vi tan abrazado con el?-Dijo Theo sonriendo travieso, Yueres rodó los ojos.

* * *

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor, Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin.

—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.

Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es  
muy guapa...

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

-No es justo, estamos perdiendo-Se quejo Theo pero luego noto como Yueres tenia la mirada arriba, el tambien la dirigió y pudo ver una jugador sin moverse tan solo viendo el juego, Era potter.

_Ah, Yueres le gusta Potter_ pensó Nott, sonrió travieso pero luego un golpe en la nuca le quito esa sonrisa.

-Y tampoco me gusta Harry-Advirtió Yue, vio como harry se lanzo hacia algo pero luego paso.

Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

—No sé qué está haciendo Potter —murmuró Theodore, Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse.  
Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.

-¡Harry!-Grito asustada Yue entre la multitud, la peliazul le arrebato los binoculares de Theo para verlo mejor, ¿Que le estaba pasando? Theodore le quito las binoculares.

-¡Aja!-exclamo con una sonrisa,Yueres la miro extrañado-Mira-le paso de nuevo los binoculares y le apunto adonde mirar, Era el profesor Snape estaba recitando algo y estaba demasiado concentrado en Harry-Le esta poniendo mal de Ojo, lo aprendí junto con los de Ravenclaw-Añadió Theo.

-Espero que Hermione lo haya notado-Murmuro desesperada Yueres pero luego por los binoculares vio Humo a lado de Snape, y el profesor de pociones salto asustado empujando a todos los profesores y asi que la escoba de Harry se detuviera.

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.

—¡Yueres, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Theo, Yue habia cerrado los ojos miedo a que Harry cayera de su escoba.

Harry habia alcanzado al buscador de Slytherin que este tenia en la mira la Snitch, Harry se acercado lo suficiente y golpeando de costado, el buscador de las serpientes no se quedo atrás, asi estuvieron en unos golpeándose uno al otro, La snitch tuvo la idea de irse hacia abajo igual que los Buscadores, el suelo se acercaba poco a poco como el Slytherin de cobarde se alzo pero Harry tambien se alzo pero a tiempo ahora su escoba estaba centímetros del suelo, tuvo la idea improvisada de levantarse en su escoba y extender el brazo para agarrar la bola dorada pero al pisar delante lo desequilibro hacia que se fuera hacia adelante y caerse al piso, pero al levantarse parecía querer vomitar algo y de su boca salio algo dorado que cayo en sus manos.

-¡Harry potter tiene la Snitch!-Exclamo Jordan, el pitido del silbato de Madame Hooch indico que el partido habia terminado y Grito _"¡Griffyndor Gana!" _ Los leones rugieron de felicidad, Yueres se sintió un poco mal que su casa no ganara pero tan solo es juego, Harry alzo la snitch hacia sus compañeros de equipo, le aplaudieron le silbaron , lo estaban felicitando y eso se sintió muy bien.

* * *

-Tonterías-Dijo Hagrid caminado junto con los alumnos de primero, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Yueres lo estaban acompañando hacia su cabaña y los leones habían aprovechado decirle que Snape habia hechizado la escoba de Harry-¿Porque Snape hechizaría la escoba de Harry?

-No lo se-Dijo Harry.

-Aun lo que me intriga ¿Porque quiso evadir a la criatura de 3 cabezas?-Comento Yueres, ella ya le habían comentado todo, lo de la pierna, como Granger le puso fuego en la túnica de Snape, los 4 vestían sus túnicas y bufandas de su casa, pero claro Yueres no pudo dejar su linda mascota sola, con los 3 días sin verlo puso depresivo a Dreuw pero ahora estaba tan feliz que a cada rato acariciaba su mejilla contra al de su dueña desde el hombro de Yue.

-¿Quien les hablo sobre Fluffy?-Cuestiono serio

-¿Fluffy?-repitió Ron desconcertado el nombre del perro.

-¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Claro que tiene nombre, es mio-Explico Hagrid-Me lo vendió un irlandés en un bar hace un año,Se lo preste a Dumbledore para cuidar la...

-¿La que?-Cuestiono Yue tratando de sacar mas información.

-No debí decir nada-Se murmuro Hagrid-No pregunte ya, No hagan otra pregunta No debo decir nada.

-Pero hagrid no importa lo que sea, Snape quiere robarlo-Dijo Harry, Hagrid se detuvo enfrente de ellos.

-Eso es absurdo-Dijo Hagrid-El profesor Snape enseña en Hogwarst.

-Aunque enseñe en Hogwarts, se que estaba hechizando la escoba-Recordó Hermione-He leído sobre el tema, necesitas ver lo que hechizas Y snape nunca parpadeo.

-Lo que dijo ella, no se puede contradecir-Hablo Yueres dándole una mirada de obviedad.

Hagrid suspiro-Ahora escúchenme esto es serio,están metiéndose que algo que no deben meterse,es peligroso,Lo que cuide Fluffy es profesor Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel.

-¿Nicolas flamel?-Repitió Harry al escuchar el nuevo y desconocido nombre.

-¿Y ese quien es?-cuestiono ladeando la cabeza Yue

-No debo decir eso-Se regaño Hagrid-Yo y mi bocota.-Los cuatro alumnos vieron como el medio gigante se iba hacia su cabaña.

-¿Quien ser Nicolas Flamel?-Pregunto Harry hacia sus compañero, creyendo que la castaña lo sabría pero ella negó.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7. Vaya 2 capitulos en una semana eso si... es raro pero a ustedes les gusta que publice mas capitulos este sera mas a la navidad ya que la adoro excepto que no te den regalos porque ya eres grande :(_**

**_Pero no importa disfruten, leanlo y como siempre dejen un review si les gusto o no :D Harry potter no es Mio si no a la Poderosa J.K Rowling, tan solo mis Oc personajes y la trama si, tambien agradezco a MMDD y a Mariaolgaav por sus comentarios hermosos que me motivan, ahora si ya pueden leer :D_**

* * *

Había llegado la nieve del mes de diciembre, unas merecidas vacaciones por estos 3 meses dolorosos con los exámenes y profesores, ahora Yueres empacaba sus cosas en su maleta, Dreuw la observaba desde la cama, Yue estaba ansiosa del volver a su casa pero tambien tendría que hablar con su padre seriamente sobre las cartas, sacudió su cabeza ahora tendría que despedirse de sus amigos, bajo hacia la sala común y vio un hermoso árbol de navidad obvio era de color plateado adornado _S_ de color negro y verde, tambien uno que otro esferas,salio de a sala y se dirigió al comedor.

-¿También te despedirás de Harry y Ron?-La voz de Hermione hizo que volteara Yue, y vio a su amiga castaña.

-Si, tambien hay que recordarles sobre Flamel-Dijo Yue caminando hacia Ron y Harry seguida de Granger.

Harry y Ron estaban jugando ajedrez pero este era diferente tan solo dabas ordenes a las piezas y estas se destruían, para Hermione era bárbaro.

-¿Ya empacaron?-Dijo Ron viendo las maletas de sus amigas.

-¿Y tu porque no?-pregunto Hermione.

-Mis padres tuvieron otros planes-Explico el pelirrojo-Decidieron ir a visitar a mi hermano a Rumanía, estudia Dragones.

-Que bien porque Harry y tu irán a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre Flamel-Dijo de manera firme Yue.

-Ya hemos leído cientos de Libros-Recordó Ron.

-No el de la sección Prohibida-Dijo Hermione dándoles una mirada misteriosa-Feliz navidad, ¿Yueres me acompañas a la estación?

Claro-Yueres asintio y les dio un abrazo a Ron y Harry, los iba a extrañar mucho eran sus amigos, alcanzo a Hermione y caminaron juntas hacia la estación donde el tren ya estaba listo para salir, Hermione se habia despedido para juntarse con Neville y Otro muchacho llamado Seamus, Yueres no le importo si la dejaba sola pero ella tenia a Dreuw asi que nada le preocupo, esta ves en vez que su maleta estaría con las demás estaría con ella debajo del asiento, encontró un compartimiento vació perfecto para ella, dejo la maleta debajo del asiento y ella se sentó, dejo que el ave negro se posara en su regazo y dejarse acariciar su cuello.

* * *

El silbido del tren despertó a Yueres de golpe se habia dormido en el camino, se estiro por unos segundos hasta ver que Dreuw miraba por la ventana a todos los magos y brujas por la ventana, Yueres saco su maleta debajo del asiento no tuvo que llamar a Dreuw ya que este se colgó de su brazo y salieron del tren, entre tanta multitud apenas podían buscar a su padre, necesitaba encontrarlo y rápido, hasta que un golpe leve en su hombro hizo que Yue volteara pero frunció el ceño fuerte,¿Porque rayos vestía siempre asi? la estación no era un lugar para vestir asi, el vestido estaba pegado de la cintura para arriba mostrando sus perfectos tributos, el perfecto cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, los labios cubiertos por el maquillaje rojo caro y la piel blanca sin ningún rasguño o algo superficial en la cara, el vestido de color negro siempre fue el favorito de Andromeda, tambien parecía que Dreuw no le agradaba para nada a la mujer de enfrente tenia sus plumas de su nuca levantadas y su cuerpo tenso listo para atacar a la mujer.

-Yue querida, has crecido un poco-Andromeda antes que los dejara nunca le decía _querida_ o Y_ue, _la peliazul de de fruncir pero eso no significaba que le diera una mirada suspicaz a Andromeda-¿porque esa mirada tan desconfiable linda?

-No lo se, a lo mejor por la carta que mi padre me envió diciendo que nos abandonaste-Andromeda nunca habia escuchado que su hija le espetara y tan rudamente, ahora quito la mascara de amabilidad a una dura y firme.

-No te atrevas hablarme de ese modo-Dijo con dureza Andromeda.

-¿O que? -Frunció el ceño Yueres-Tu ya no eres mi madre asi que no tienes derecho a darme ordenes.

Andromeda reprimió las ganas de darle una bofetada justo en la mejilla pero habia gente alrededor, mostró una sonrisa falsa-Linda que no te dije que te llevara conmigo en navidad, asi fue el plan.

-Tu plan, no el mio

-Mira mocosa ingrata vendrás conmigo quieras o No-Mascullo entre dientas aun mostrando la sonrisa.

_-¡Andromeda!_

Yueres se volteo al escuchar el grito detrás de ella, La peliazul sonrió abierto al ver su Padre acercándose hacia ella a paso veloz, vestía pantalones negros pero ahora una camisa de color azul fuerte remangada, Cornelius puso a Yueres detrás de el protegiéndola de la mujer que lo traiciono.

-¿Que mierda haces aqui Andromeda?-Mascullo el Barnabas mayor, Yue noto como los ojos azules se volvieron fríos y agresivos de su padre, nunca lo habia visto asi.

-Cuidado con esa lengua Cornelius-Hablo juguetona Andromeda-No enfrente de mi hija.

-¡Yueres no es tu hija!-Exclamo el hombre sin importarle las miradas de los demás-¡Tu nos traicionaste!, y no dejara que me la quites.

-Soy Andromeda Barnabas yo haré lo que quiera-Mostró la mujer mayor una sonrisa sorna

-Ya no, te borre ahora de la familia ya no eres una Barnabas y recibirás nada de mi familia-LA voz de su padre tenia un ligero tono burlo haciendo enojar Andromeda pero no lo demostró, Cornelius susurro hacia Yueres y ella asintio,la peliazul sujeto su maleta y el brazo de su padre, y desaparecieron.

* * *

Yueres se mareo un poco con el fuerte viaje, habia aparecido enfrente de las puertas de la mansión Barnabas, Cornelius las abrió y entraron Yueres dejo que los elfos llevaran su equipaje su habitación, Pinky la elfa de color rosa pálido vestía como siempre su toga corta hasta las piernas de color gris pero no uno sucio, pero tambien se veía que la elfa tenia guantes que se le veia los dedos y una bufanda cafe en su cuello.

-Señorita Barnabas cuanto tiempo ha pasado-Saludo pinky.

-Pinky no ha pasado tanto tiempo-Sonrió leve Yue.

-¿Y eso que? su presencia siempre me anima, le espera una deliciosa comida la espero en el comedor-Con eso Pinky se fue hacia le comedor preparando tambien café para su amo,Yue sonrió leve se quito la túnica de su casa y su bufanda siendo llevado por Dreuw, Yueres se dirigió al comedor, la mesa era corta pero el lugar era gigante como siempre el color era color negro habia una gran ventana con puerta y que dirigía al jardín, se sentó en l mesa y el plato de porcelana lleno de comida apareció enfrente de ella, era puré de papa una filete y verduras, Yueres no le gustaba las verduras pero tenia que comérsela si no Pinky las meta en su estomago cuando habia terminado de comer, Pinky le habia comentado que tenia que ir al cuarto de música ahí esta el amo Barnabas, Su padre.

Yueres salio del comedor y se dirigios al cuarto de música, el cuarto estaba arriba el ultimo cuarto del pasillo, cuando la abrió se vio que estaba limpio no habia polvo en el suelo o telarañas en las esquinas, todos los instrumentos que ella habia aprendido a tocarlos y crear melodías hermosas para su padre,en medio estaba un piano color café claro en medio, y su padre estaba sentado enfrente de el.

-Brujita viniste-Hablo su padre sin mirarla, Yue asintio pero no dijo nada-Ven siéntate conmigo-Yue acato la orden y se sentó junto con el Barnabas mayor-Necesito que me toques algo para mi...para sacar este dolor en mi corazón.

Yueres asintio levanto la tapa que cubría las teclas blancas del piano, y empezó a tocar( **_NA:_**_La canción se llama Last to Know es de Three days Graces, deben reproducirlo... Ahora!_)

_She just walked away,_

_ Why didn't she tell me?_

_ And where do I go tonight?_

_This isn't happening to me!_

_This can't be happening to me!_

_She didn't say a word...Just walked away!_

_You were the first to say,That we were not Okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first Love_

_She wa the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

Yueres aun siguió tocando el piano, ahora entendió, Andromeda mintió cuando dijo que ella fue traicionada por su padre, Cornelius fue traicionado por esa...¡perra!

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_Where to go tonight?_

_She didn't say word_

_She just walked away!_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie _

_When we were not alright _

_This was my first love _

_She was the first to go _

_And when she left me for you _

_I was the last to know_

_I'll be the **first** to say  
_

_That now I'm **okay**  
_

_And for the **first** time  
_

_I've **opened up** my eyes  
_

_This was my **worst** love!  
_

_You'll be the **first** to go  
_

_And when she **leaves** you for dead!  
_

_Youll be the **last to know!**_

_I'll be the first to say  
_

_That now I'm okay  
_

_And for the first time  
_

_I've opened up my eyes!  
_

_This was my worst love!  
_

_You'll be the first to go!  
_

_And when she leaves you for dead  
_

_You'll be the **last to know.**_

* * *

Yueres habia planeado hacer los regalos y las decoraciones con Pinky ya que no tenia otra cosa que hacer, hasta tenia que hacer los regalos de sus amigos, Un nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico para Ron y Un collar con la **RW**, 1 Libros grueso de Herbología y una collar con la **HG** era lo único que pudo conseguir ya que no sabe que darle a Hermione pero ella le va encantar, para Harry un collar con la **HP** y un guante como el suyo para su lechuza Hedwig, ahora para su mejor amigo Theo igual un collar con la **TN **y un sombreo estilo borsalino de color negro con la cinta color verde esmeralda la magia que tenia era que podías guardar o sacar lo que sea ¡Hasta un conejo!

Yueres habia envuelto los regalos en papel azul brillante con una cuerda verde aqua y pegando la etiqueta con su nombre y el afortunado que recibiría el regalo, al fin habia terminado y era hora de ayudar a Pinky con las decoraciones como el año de navidad era casi siempre rojo, Yueres utilizo la magia para cambiar las paredes de color café para que combinen con el rojo de los adornos, Pinky habia ordenado a los elfos que compren la comida para el día de navidad,Yueres cambio su uniforme con su ropa normal, pantalones azules fuertes y una bula de manga larga rayas blanco y azul combinado con sus converse Ahora se sentía la mansión mas cálida con el mes de navidad la chimenea estaba quemando los troncos, todo el lugar tenia el aroma a manzana y canela el aroma favorito de su padre, el árbol era normal con un color verde fuerte y adornado con esferas de color azul junto con el verde aqua.

-Pinky- Yue llamo a la elfa rosa pálido-¿Sabes donde esta Padre?

-Oh! el amo ha salido hace una hora pero creo que llegara..-pero Pinky fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta abrirse y el grito del hombre de la casa.

-_¡Llegamos!_

_- _Ahora-termino Pinky mostrando una sonrisa y volvió a cubrir el árbol con escarcha.

-Espera... escuche _¿Llegamos?-_Murmuro Yue para si misma-¿Quien habrá llegado con el?

-_¡Brujita! ¿Puedes venir?_

_-_¡Claro!-exclamo Yueres y acomodo los regalos debajo del árbol despues se fue a la entrada para ver a su padre y al supuesto desconocido.

-¿Pasa algo padre?- al ver a su padre parado enfrente de las puertas cerradas y con sus brazos hacia atras, Yueres alzo una ceja al ver que su padre habia recobrado su brillo vivaz en los ojos azules,pero esa sonrisa le daba mala espina.

-En absoluto-Sonrió Cornelius ampliamente-Solo quiero presentar a tu hermana...Nylu Barnabas.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8...XD Lean y disruten**_

* * *

Yueres trato de analizar bien la niña que ahora en adelante seria su hermana, cabello raramente gris pero parecía sucio, su piel tenia el tono blanco pero estaba tambien sucia en los codos y hombros tambien en las rodillas, sus ojos de color azul frio del invierno pero parecía ser tímida ¿porque lo pensaba? A lo mejor se sonrojaba cada vez que mostraba su cabeza por las piernas de su padre, pero pudo ver su vestimenta pantalones cortos que mostraba su piernas blancas sucias y con unos rasguños, la parte de arriba era una blusa sin mangas era de color blanca pero tambien le sorprendió que estaba descalza

-¿Porque no lo hablamos en la sala?-Sugirió amable Yue, Cornelius asintio ante la idea de su hija de sangre mostrandole una sonrisa de confianza a Nylu la llevo hacia la sala donde aun Pinky trabaja con las decoraciones, Nylu se sentó en el sillón de 2 de piel café junto con Cornelius, Yueres se habia cruzado de piernas enfrente de ellos sentada en el sillón de 3 personas, Nylu miraba con curiosidad todos las decoraciones en la sala.

-Nylu-Llamo Yueres haciendo que Nylu se volteara nerviosa.

-¿S-si?

La voz de Nylu era tan suave y delicada-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-Pidió con una sonrisa cálida, Nylu asintio leve ante la tarea-¿Puedes ayudar a Pinky con las decoraciones?

-¿Pinky?-repitió el nombre preguntado quien era el dueño del nombre.

- Ella es Pinky-Señalo a la elfa rosa-pálido que estaba teniendo unas problemas con las ventanas mas altas que ella, Nylu se levanto de repente y se dirigió hacia la elfa ayudándola a poner los guirnaldas, Yue sonrió divertida pero cambio esa sonrisa hacia una mueca de seriedad y miro hacia su padre.

-¿Y bien? ¿No merezco una explicación?-cuestiono la peliazul, Cornelius dio un suspiro frustrado.

-Bien, la encontré en el callejón Diagon...-pero fue interrumpido por Yue.

-¿No me digas que la secuestraste?

-Déjame terminar, no la secuestre estaba sola, la pequeña apenas tenia una cobija para cubrirse con todo el frio que hace afuera, no la pude dejar sola.

Yue alzo la ceja no totalmente convencida-Yueres tengo el corazón roto y para tapar ese agujero tenia que traerla se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, Aun no me ha dicho nada de donde viene o como quedo en la calle-Luego mostró una sonrisa-Por eso tu le demostraras que puede tomar confianza aqui, llévala a tu cuarto, aseala y vistela adecuadamente.

Yueres vio como su padre se fue hacia Nylu y Pinky y susurraba algo en el oído de la ojiazul, Nylu miro con nervios a la peliazul pero asintio, camino a paso lento e inseguro cuando estuvo enfrente se sonrojo cuando Yueres alzo una ceja esperando que algo pasara pero nada tan solo veía los pequeños temblores de Nylu,Suspiro cansada y se levanto, camino hacia su habitación que estaba arriba seguida de la ojiazul,Nylu observo que el cuarto de Yue era muy grande era de color violeta fuerte las paredes con detalle florales, la cama era grande solo para ella, las sabanas era azules con nubes negras decoradas y la almohadas de color rojo, tambien noto que en la pared donde estaba recargada la cama de Yue habia una puerta.

Yue la abrió y una baño grande que tenia una tina y un regadera con su cortina blanca,Yueres la habia indicado que se quitara la ropa para que se de un buen baño, Nylu se quito su ropa y quedo totalmente desnuda pero por el largo cabello que tenia tapaba lo necesario, se metió a la tina de porcelana y sintió el agua caliente en todo su cuerpo, no se habia bañado hace años y se sentía maravilloso, decidió darle un poco de shampo a su cabello pero no habia pero un liquido frio que sintió en su cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes-Hablo Yueres empezando a frotar contra el cabello de Nylu-Este shampo te quitara toda la suciedad de tu cabello.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presenta haciendo Yueres pensara en algo bueno que tal con una charla linda.

-¿Y donde naciste?

-Bueno...creo que nací en un lugar donde todos hablan en ingles pero con un acento raro

-Londres... pero ¿como llegaste de Londres al callejón Diagon?

-Mis padres me dejaron en un orfanato del mundo de las _personas no mágicas _ me dejaron ahí cuando tan solo tenia 5 años, pase toda mi vida ahí como una vida normal...pero luego paso-Yueres se puso nerviosa cuando escucho sollozos- No.. *Hic*..fue mi culpa..*Hic*...la maestra...*Hic*..me golpeaba por no limpiar..*Hic.. bien la ropa de los demás niños..*Hic* y el agua estaba moviéndose mucho...*Hic* y se volvió hielo con picos...*Hic* pero uno de los picos le atreveso la garganta.

Los llantos se intensificaron, Yueres no sabia que hacer, una niña habia sido abandonada por sus padres en un orfanato y la habían tratado mal, Lo único que tenia que hacer es abrazarla..no importa si se mojaba,Yueres paso su brazos por los hombros de ella y la abrazo fuerte apegando la a su pecho, Nylu dejo de llorar pero no detenía las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Se que debió ser duro para ti-Susurro en su oído-Pero es mejor olvidar el pasado y estar en el presente.

-Pero...-Sollozo otra vez Nylu- No puedo...Simplemente soy una persona incapaz de olvidar el pasado.

-¿Sabes algo?-Yueres vertió agua en el cabello ahora blanco como la nieve de Nylu apartando el jabón-Siempre creí que la personalidad se crea por traumas de la infancia...Yo acabo de saber que la mujer que me dio vida traiciono a mi padre sin alguna razón...pero eso no significa que tengo que cambiar por ello..solo que tengo que seguir yo misma.

Nylu por primera vez en su vida, pudo sonreír de verdad.

* * *

-¿Crees que me quede?

-Oh pero claro te quedara tan solo abrocho el cinturón y ¡Listo!

Nylu se sentía que iba explotar de vergüenza nunca habia usado ropa tan cara y menos usada, el vestido blanco era de manga larga, los bordes de la falda era florales de color café, el cinturón de color negro estaba en su cintura con una hebilla de la **B, **y de calzado unas botas negras con cuerda hasta la rodilla pero ¿porque tan elegante?

-Yueres puedo preguntar algo-dijo con amabilidad

-Por supuesto.

-¿Porque vestimos tan elegante?

-Este 24 padre decidió invitar sus amigos a una fiesta-Sonrió Yue-Ademas a todos les gustara saber a la nueva integrante de los Barnabas... ¿Te gusta?

Nylu observo detenidamente su hermana, el vestido era igual que el suyo pero de diferente color, el vestido era de color negro pero los bordes de la falda eran de estrellas azules que brillaban una por una y el calzado era botines planos azules color fuerte.

-Estas preciosa

-Gracias, ahora falta el peinado y para ti sera...-Yueres utilizo la magia de su varita creando una trenza larga con el cabello de Nylu y de adorno un moño negro con 2 mariposa plateadas en cada lado, para ella su pelo seria ondulado pero con una diadema negra y con el broche que se habia encontrado adornándolo.

-Pero que bellas esta mis Brujitas-ñas dos jóvenes voltearon, Cornelius estaba totalmente elegante sus pantalones y chaqueta negras combinada con la camisa de botón rojo fuerte, el cabello lo tenia hacia con un mechón en su frente y terminandolo con sus botines favoritos.-¿Están listas para recibir a los invitados?

-¿Ya vienen?-pregunto nerviosa Nylu

-No te preocupes Nylu, tu hermana estará contigo-Dijo dándole mas ánimos a su hija de cabello blanco-Cuando los invitados llegan díganles que vayan a la sala, ahí se dará la reunión.

Ambas niñas asintieron.

* * *

Yueres y Nylu, ambas niñas miraban las puertas abiertas esperando a os invitados de su padre, Yueres tenia sus brazos atrás relajada pero en cambio Nylu tenia estaba nerviosa ¿que tal si los amigos de papa eran malos? ¿Que tal si preguntan de donde vino ella? ¿O que tal se burlaban de su cabello? su cabello nació blanco como la luz de la luna, ahogo un jadeo a la primera pareja en llegar.

-Tranquila tan solo saluda y dio un cumplido sobre el vestido de la mujer, yo les diré en donde esta padre-Calmo Yue antes que Nylu saliera corriendo.

Nylu asintio nerviosa.

La 1era pareja daban aires de elegancia la mujer de cabello rubio levemente ondulado pero con los ojos de color café chocolate ,el vestido corto de tirantes hasta arriba de las rodillas de color negro con tacones de aguja, sus hombros desnudos blancos estaban cubiertos por un gran abrigo de piel de color café oscuro, el hombre de cabello café castaño pero ojos color azules cielo y cabello corto hacia arriba de lado un traje igual que Cornelius pero camisa blanca de botón.

-Oh ¿Y quien son estas lindas niñas?-pregunto con amabilidad la mujer rubia mostrando unos perfectos dientas blancos

-Mi nombre es Yueres y ellas es Nylu somos las hijas de Cornelius-Presento Yue con una voz relajada.

-Hermoso vestido Lady...-Trato de adivinar el nombre o apellido de la pareja.

-Oh Greengrass Alana y mi esposo Tereence Greengrass-Yueres alzo las cejas sorprendida,Así que ellos eran los padres de Daphne, ahora supo de donde saco la sonrisa.

-Perfecto Madam Greengrass ¿Me permite su abrigo?-pidió Nylu, Alana sonrió complacida con la ayuda de su esposo le quito el abrigo de piel y se lo extendió, Nylu lo agarro y lo guardo en un amplio armario.

-Nuestro padre esta en la sala principal-Indico Yueres apuntando la puerta donde estaba su padre,Nylu y Yue escucharon los susurros de la pareja "Q_ue hermosas niñas tan educadas" _O que le gusto mas a Yue "_¿Como rayos Barnabas pudo educarlas?_"

-Al parecer les agradamos-hablo Yue mostrando una sonrisa hacia su hermana,Nylu mostró una sonrisa tímida, minuto a minuto los amigos de su padre venían, Woodland,Wingnutt,Jackson,Overland millones de apellidos algunas eran mujeres viudas otros hombres solteros, Yue y Nylu sonrieron a la ultima pareja, ya se escuchaba la música y las risas de los adultos, tambien habían traído niños pero d años, nadie de su edad para jugar o platicar.

-_Ves te dije que era Yue_-Una voz hizo que Nylu viera por su rabillo del ojo.

-_Si ya vi, ¿pero quien es la otra niña?_- Nylu volteo su cuello para observar un niño y niña, la niña tenia un vestido gris de tirantes con un gran moño atrás de color negro, su cabello rubia lo tenia en un chongo con un adorno de diamante aunque el niño se veía como todos los adultos un esmoquin pero sin el moño el cabello castaño lo tenia de lado ocultando un ojo.

-Yueres-la peliazul volteo hacia su hermana-¿Los conoces?-Yue alzo una ceja volteo hacia atrás hasta que sonrió sorprendida.

-¡Theodore!- literalmente Yue se habia lanzado al castaño para darle un gran abrazo-¿Que esas haciendo aqui?

-Pues apenas me acabo de enterara que mis padres y el tuyo son buenos amigos, asi que vine a verte-Explico Theo, pero luego Nott distinguió algo blanco detrás de Yue-¿Y quien es tu amiga?

-Theo Daphne, ella es Nylu mi hermana-Jalo a la peliblanca enfrente de ella-Nylu ellos son mis amigos, Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass.

-Di hola-Nylu no supo que hacer asi que tan solo saludo leve.

-Sin ofender pero ¿porque su cabello es blanco?-Pregunto Daphne-Igual que tu Yue, tu cabello es hermoso pero ¿Porque es asi

Ahora si Yueres no sabia que decir, creyó que sus amigos no le preguntarían sobre su apariencia.

-Digamos que hace tiempo nosotras husmeábamos en el ropero de padre que estaba lleno de...-Nylu hablo pero trato de encontrar la palabra perfecta-¿Pociones? y al parecer el liquido cayo en nuestras cabezas provocando un desastre, al día siguiente despertamos asi, Madre se habia enojado con el tanto que tuvimos que defenderlo, En verdad no fue su culpa si no la nuestra...-Nylu espero un comentario o algo-Así fue la historia de como tenemos nuestro cabello asi.

-Entiendo y ¿Como lo tenían antes?-Pregunto Theo, Yue habia mentido esta vez, antes que el cabello de Yue se "_cambiara" _de color era de color castaño oscuro Y el de Nylu castaño claro, ahora que sus amigos se lo habían creído tuvo que decirles que los esperaran en la sala con los demás adultos, la lista de amigos de su padre era larga.

-Pequeñas niñas-Yue y Nylu se voltearon al escuchar las voz de una mujer, una pareja que parecía la ultima-¿La fiesta ya se ha terminado?

Yueres estaba segura que habia visto ese cabello y ojos antes, cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises pero del hombre eran fríos-Aun no señora Malfoy pero le aseguro que están en un momento de diversión.

Nylu le habia pedido el abrigo a la señora cuando entraron y los vieron entrar en la sala.

-¿Crees que son los últimos?-pregunto Nylu insegura de recibir mas invitados.

-De eso estoy segura pero...-Entrecerro los ojos- Me intriga de ¿Como nuestro padre se hizo amigo de los Malfoys?

-Ya somos 2 Barnabas-Yueres tuvo que cerrar los ojos de frustracion y hacer una mueca de fastidio pero luego la cambio a una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad y se volteo.

-Draco, me da gusto que hayas tenido la oportunidad de venir a mi humilde mansion-Dijo con el calido tono de voz que pudo pero tenia ganas de gritarle que rayos hacia el aqui.

-No tenia la oportunidad, ni siquiera tenia pensado venir aqui a celebrar mi navidad-DIjo con una mueca de molestia entrando pero luego atrapo con la vista a Nylu-¿Quien es ella?

-¡Ah!, Draco ella es mi hermanas Nylu, Hermana el es mi dolor de cabeza-Yueres la habia puesto adelante de ella para que Draco la apreciera mejor-Espero que se lleven bien en la fiesta.

-Nylu Barnabas.

Draco la obsevo con suspicaz, Nylu tampoco le tenia buena espina, se vistio igual que su padre pero tenia un moño de color verde y su cabello lo tenia hacia atras pero con un mechon hacia adelante, pero la peliblanca sonrio amable y alzo la mano, aunque Draco no mostro sonrisa suavizo sus gestos y la estrecho.

-Draco Malfoy.

Al soltarse las manos Yueres hablo-Eso es un buen comienzo, ahora debemos ir a la sala principal espero que padre no se haya desmayado con tanto vino.

Al entrar a la sala se vio que estaban en una fiesta privada, charlas y risas se escuchaba por doquier, la luz del candelabro iluminaba todo, todos los asientos estaban ocupados pero el jardín trasero estaba vacio, los 3 decidieron a compañar a Daphne y Thedore, el jardin de los Barnabas era casi como un campo de Quidditch, adornado con las flores ma hermosas con los aromas exquisistos pero lo que lo hacia mas bello eran las luces de las lamparas que iluminaban, Nott y Greengrass estaban sentados en las mesas de jardin de vidrio que platicaban entre si.

-Vaya llegaron-Hablo Theo viendolos-Aunque los adultos se divierten hablando sobre los Muggles y familias esto es divertido-termino saboreando un panquecillo con betun encima, Yueres estaba de acuerdo, a pesar que la fiesta era de adultos ¿Porque los niños no podian divertirse? Los 5 estuvieron hablando de sus vidas, de que les gusta o que no les gusta, pero en una de las platicas Yueres pudo saber cuantos años tenia Nylu, ella tenia 11 años y cumplia en el 10 de Octubre(NT: Se que Harry tambien cumple en octubre pero no lo puse por eso, si no porque es mi mes favorito) y Nylu tan solo tenia 10 años, ahora sabia quien era la mayor y menor, pero la charla tuvo que terminar con el llamado de Pinky de que la cena comenzaria en unos minutos, Todos hambrientos salieron del jardin y se dirigieron al comedor, obvio con magia de Pinky hizo que la mesa se alargara para todos.

Ahora con todos sentados,Cornelius adelante para apreciar a todos y a sus 2 hijas de su 2 lados, Yueres en la izquierda y Nylu en la derecha, los demas platicaban bajo sobre la comida, con los platos vacios enfrente de ellos y las copas vacias se llenaron con comida junto con el vino o jugo con el chasquido de los elfos, todos agrdecieron por la comida y empezaron a comer, Nylu tuvo sus modales en la mesa pero se sentia en casa por primera vez en toda su vida escuchaban las bromas de los adultos aunque no entendio algunos, de en vez en cuando miraba a su padre y hermana, estos la miraban con una sonrisa calida, ese momento se sintio con felicidad pero no duro mucho.

-Y dime Cornelius...-Hablo la esposa del señor Hugo Jackson, Avery una mujer de cabello color negro y ojos verdes, pero ambas hijas del Barnabas mayor les dio mala espina con esa sonrisa sarnosa-¿De donde salio la niña de cabello blanco?

Cornelius detuvo su cuchara lleno de sopa y levanto su mirada hacia la vil mujer, bajo la cuchara y entrelazo sus dedos-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Bueno todo supimos el nacimiento de la pequeña Yue-Nylu pudo jurar que escucho un gruñido de odio de su hermana-Pero ¿De donde salio la niña de ojos azules? No parece que tiene ningún parentesco de ti o de Andromeda.

-Podrías sacar tu nariz fuera de mi vida privada-Mascullo entre dientes mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

-Por favor Cornelius-Hizo un puchero con el labio-Tan solo estamos curiosos.

Un silencio incomodo hizo su presencia, hasta Yueres la rompió.

-En verdad nadie esta curioso-Hablo mirando su sopa de verduras-¿Para que quiere saber sobre mi hermana?

-Bueno querida los he visitado millones de veces y nunca la vi pasar o presentarse-Se excuso mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

Yueres alzo la mirada hacia ella frunciendo el ceño-Bueno le estoy pidiendo con amabilidad saque su nariz de la vida privada de mi familia, yo no ando husmeando como usted roba el dinero del señor Jackson.

Miradas sorprendida atacaron a Avery roja de la vergüenza se levanto y hizo sonar sus tacones al salir de la sala, Yueres miro a su hermana que esta tenia sus ojos lleno de lagrimas, tan solo le sonrió y le guiño.


End file.
